Love After Pain
by Miyako Yukimura
Summary: What happens when Lucy gets kicked off the team and leaves fairy tail to get stronger(sounds familiar right). But what happens when a certain ice wizard goes with her will love bloom. And who is the dragon and who is the kid calling Lucy and Gray mom and dad. Read and find out. Rated T for language if it changes I will warn you.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I apologize for any similarities in this fan fiction to any other fan fictions that have been published on this or another sight. The fact of the matter is some aspects of this plot have been done so many times that it is almost impossible not to have similar parts. But do not mistake me I have not purposely copied anyone's work and if I did accidentally copied anyone's work again I apologize. If you have any problems concerning something a character said or did that similar to your work message me and I will talk to you and ether give you credit or edit that part of the fan fiction. But as I said before the plot has been done so many times that their are bound to be similarities so please take that in to consideration. And when I say similarities I mean it in the since that it is almost if not identical to something _**YOU**_ wrought not someone else.

Thank you,

Miyako Yukimura.

I do not own fairy tail (sigh but I wish I did)

**Love After Pain**

**(LUCY POV)**

It's been about a year since Lisanna's miraculous return to fairy tail and ever since she came back everyone started to ignore me. Well not everyone; Happy, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Gray and of course the master still pay attention to me but everyone else has given me the cold shoulder and only talked to me on an as needed basis. But the two people I never thought would shun me, have, Natsu and Erza have both been going on missions with Lisanna and dragging Gray along. I could feel things changing, I had been at fairy tail for about three years now and it felt like my home but lately its felt more like my old house, cold and stifling. I hated this feeling but I loved all my friends even if they thought my presence unnecessary. But I could feel it, I knew they would kick me off the team sooner or later and what was I to do then, I don't know, I will figure it out if the time comes or rather when.

I walked in to the guild and said hello like normal and I was greeted with silence since Levy, Wendy, and Happy had gone on a camping trip for a few days because Wendy wanted the experience and I declined the invitation because camping is _not_ my thing.

"Hey Mira, can I have a glass of water?" I asked with my usual smile on my face.

"Sure." she replied with her famous smile.

"Thanks!"

"No problem Lucy."

"Hey Lucy, can we talk?" a familiar voice called behind me I turn around to find Natsu, Erza, and Lisanna walking up to me.

"Yeah, of course Natsu, what's up?"

"Well how do I put this," Natsu said scratching the back of his neck "We….. hmm let's see," he said with his eyes closed and his fist under his chin.

"For Pete's sake," Lisanna interrupted "just tell her"

"Fine... Lucy, you're off the team" Natsu bluntly said.

I was in shock, I mean I kind of saw this coming, but I just hoped it was my paranoid side kicking in. I started to feel that I was about to cry, but I saw the smirk on Lisanna face and I wasn't going to give that bitch the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Ok, fine", I said turning around nonchalantly, "No hard feelings Lucy?" Erza finally spoke up.

"Nope none at all, honestly I saw this coming."

"Good", Erza said with a sigh of relief, "I mean you were really holding us back, and with Lisanna on our team and not you, we should be much stronger." Erza said with a happy expression.

"Alright then, see you around Lucy" Natsu said with a smile and a wave as they all walked away.

'Like hell you will,' I thought to myself as they walked away.

"You ok Lucy" Mira asked with a concerned look on her face

"I'm fine, hey Mira, is the master in his office"

"Yes." she replied.

"Good, later Mira!"

-In Master Makarov's Office-

I opened the door, "...Master?"

"Yes Lucy, how can I help you?"

"...Master, can you remove the fairy tail crest please?" I asked Master hesitantly.

"What….. Why", he asked in an unsurprising shocked tone.

"Because…."

"Because", he repeated to me.

I suddenly felt the tears started to flow from my eyes, "They kicked me off the team" I said as I forced a smile.

"...WHAT?!", Master yelled.

"WHEN I GET AHOLD OF THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Master calm down", I said, trying to cut master off from what he was about to say.

"-THEY WILL WISH THEY WERE IN HELL; THE FIRST RULE OF FAIRY TAIL, DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR FRIENDS, AND WHAT DO THEY DO?"

"MASTER pleases calm down", I said, while tears continued to flow from my eyes.

"But...Lucy," his eyes softened and his voice became like the caring grandfather I knew, because he in fact was like a grandfather to me.

"Fairy Tail has not felt like my home in a long time, I love you, Wendy, Happy, Levy, and Gray, who have stuck by me, but after this I realized, I have to leave.", the tears suddenly stopped, and I began to feel more determined, "I have to get stronger not for anyone else's sake but my own, so please remove the symbol from my hand." I said with a bow.

"Alright my child, if this is what you want," he said hesitantly, but swiped his hand over the symbol and removed it, ", now you are no longer part of Fairy Tail, but what shall I tell the others?"

"I wrote letters for Happy, Levy, Wendy, Mirajane, and Gray, give it to them when they come asking, and don't worry Master, once I have become stronger I will come back." I said with a reassuring smile.

Just then I heard a knock on the door, and I took that as a sign to take my leave. I waved to the master and ran out of the room, effectively running in to whoever was there, but I didn't notice as the tears began to flow again and I ran down the stairs, and out of the guild. I had to get home and pack and leave the place I called home and the old Lucy behind forever.

**A/N: me: so what you think this is my first fan fiction so be nice**

**Natsu: it sucked it's not even worth burning and why is Lucy is such a crybaby**

**Me: shut the hell up Natsu or I will make you Lisanna's bitch (more so than you already are)**

**Natsu:…**

**Me: that's what I thought... until next time**

**O yah review review review plz**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy tail chapter 2

Hey! Miyako here, now this chapter was uploaded sooner than I thought but my editor and I are on winter break so I decided in my boredom to write chapter 2, but enough of my rambling (in a British accent) on with the story. Oh and I want to thank you guys who reviewed, followed, or fanned story, you don't how much that means to me. I didn't expect to have anyone read it let alone follow or review, thank you guys sooooo much (TT_TT).

Before I forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail. **

-** (GRAYS POV WHILE LUCYS IN MAKAROVS OFFICE) -**

It's been hard on Lucy ever since Lisanna came back to the guild, and Natsu and Erza haven't made it any easier. Everyone has been shunning her, well not _everyone_, but it hasn't been very easy. I opened the door to the guild and walked up to the bar like normal.

"Hey Mira, what's going on?"

"Oh, Gray, thank god you're here, something very bad happened!"

"What happened?" I asked in a nervous about the situation. _Especially_ since Mira was so worried.

"Well… it's Lucy."

"What happened to Lucy?" I asked really nervous.

"I think you should hear it from her. She is in the Masters Office.", Mira said with a sad look on her face.

Immediately after hearing that, I ran to Masters' Office and knocked on the door and waited for a response. Then, suddenly the door opened and Lucy came running out with her head down, and the next thing I knew, tears were caught in the light behind her as she ran away, but she didn't stop running. I was just about to run after her when I heard Master start to speak.

"Gray, in my office, I need to talk to you." against my better instincts I obeyed.

"What the hell is going on, why is Lucy crying?" I was starting to get angry and my voice was growing loud.

"(sigh) Gray I don't know how to put this….." Makarov trailed off, "Lucy left Fairy Tail."

"SHE WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Gray, calm down, I think you should read this." he said as he handed me a letter.

_Dear Gray _

_If you're reading this, then master told you I left Fairy Tail. This was a hard decision on my part but Fairy Tail hasn't felt like my home for so long; and since Natsu and Erza kicked me off the team and replaced me with Lisanna, I have no real reason to stay. I need to get stronger, not for them but for me. I will miss Wendy, Happy, Levi, Mira, and of course you, very much. I will come back eventually, so don't worry about me._ (tear stains on the page)

_Love, _

_Lucy _

"Oh hell, I _have_ to go after her!"

"Gray, you realize she is not coming back, she already left the guild."

"I know."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Master, please remove my Fairy Tail symbol."

"Gray… are you sure about this?"

"Master, I have never asked you for anything the entire time I have been in Fairy Tail, but I'm asking for this, please Master. I have to be with her!"

"(sigh) Alright Gray, if you're that determined.", and with that Master removed my crest and I rushed out the door, but before I go after her, theres something I have to take care of.

"Hey Natsu", I yelled, and as he turned around I punched him in the face.

"GRAY, WHAT THE HELL", Lisanna screamed.

"Yeah snow fairy, what was that for?" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"Shut up pinky, that's for kicking Lucy off the team, making her cry, and choosing that bitch in heat over Lucy", Gray said coldly.

"Gray," Erza interrupted, "What happened to your crest?" she asked with a slight panic in her voice.

"I quit Fairy Tail, I'm going with Lucy."

"You... you what?! Why?" Erza asked with sadness in her voice.

"Why, you ask, it's because you heartless bastards kicked her off the team for no reason, almost everyone in the guild has been ignoring her, and so she quit the guild and I'm going with her. You guys may not care anymore, but _I _do.", and with that I ran out of the building.

-**At Lucy's House Normal POV-**

After punching Natsu and giving everyone a piece of his mind Gray made a beeline for Lucy's house, hoping he was not too late. He ran up to the door and burst in.

"**LUCY!**" he shouted, but received no response.

"_LUCY_?!" he began to get more nervous until he heard a crash, and ran to her room where the sound came from.

"Oh Gray, what are you doing here?" Lucy responded without turning around, she hadn't expected to see Gray, she expected Master to give him the letter much later.

"Lucy, look at me.", he said in a stern voice laced with sadness.

No response.

"Look at me", this time he said it in a much more commanding voice while grabbing her and forcibly spinning her around.

"Gray I…" she trailed off as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I have to leave, I don't belong here anymore."

"I know," he said softly while pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Gray" she said returning his hug and the tears that were flowing seemed to disappear.

"Gray, where's your symbol?" she asked just noticing, "and where's your shirt," (AN: you thought I was going to keep it dramatic, well you guessed wrong)

"Oh…..about that…. I kind of quit the guild."

"You what?!" she said angrily, while pushing him back.

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

"Because I'm going with you of course."

"Come again"

"I am coming with you," Gray said slowly and in a smart ass tone.

Ignoring Grays tone for the moment she said "But Gray, Fairy Tail is your home."

"Yes it was… but I don't want to be in a place that would treat their friends like that and besides", he trailed off, while turning around to avoid Lucy's eyes.

"I think life would kind of suck if you weren't around", even though Lucy didn't see it his face was so pink it could gives Natsu's hair a run for its money.

Lucy just as equally as flustered wrapped her arms around his waist while he was still turned around.

"Thank you Gray", she whispered earning a content smile from the ice wizard.

"Aright Gray, get packing, we are leaving in three hours." she said breaking away from him.

"Hold up how do I know you're not going to leave as soon as I walk out that door." he said while turning to face her.

"Ugh... Gray, one I wouldn't do that and two I especially wouldn't do that to you." Lucy said in an annoyed tone with her hand on her hip and her finger poking his chest.

Sensing she was getting mad Gray threw up his hands "alright, alright I get it I will go pack and meet you here in a hour and a half, ok?"

"Good" Lucy said with a proud expression on her face.

_XXX Time Skip-two hours and forty-five minutes later XXX_

"You all set Lucy?"

"Yeah I paid the landlord about 12,000 jewels so I own the place, so I don't have to worry about rent for when we come back, (sigh) but that was all my savings."

"Ok so where do you want to go?" Gray asked, hoping she had a plan.

"I don't know, I really didn't think about it.", Lucy said with a thoughtful tone and her finger on her chin.

"Uh huh ….(sweat drop) well, if your training why don't we go in the woods and train for a while, that's where I go sometimes", Gray said.

"The woods? Do we _have to_? Camping is not my thing." Lucy started complaining.

"Do you have a better idea?" Gray said crossing his arms.

"Well… no", Lucy said with her head down poking her index fingers together looking like a child who just got scolded, "fine I guess training in the woods isn't such a bad idea."

"Good, now lets go.", Gray said while pulling her hand along earning a blush from Lucy and Gray was not spared either as his ears were as red as could be.

Miyako: so how did you guys like it

Lisanna I think it sucked and what's with gray calling me a bitch in heat

Natsu I don't get that either

Miyako why don't you two geniuses put your heads together, make a ½ of a brain and figure it out

Natsu/ Lisanna: ….. (Thinking)…..

Lisanna: I still don't get it do you Natsu

Natsu: nope

Miyako: Baca's! Both of you baka. Well until next time Ja Ne

Ps. leave suggestions for what the name of the boy that Lucy and Gray are raising is going to be, I will pick one and it will be in the story thanks. REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU!

This is Miyakos' editor here and I also want to thank you all for reading and supporting this fanfiction, it really means a lot to my best friend. I hope you all continue to read and review on this story because while she is very... confident about everything (which she should because she is an amazing writer), she is also thinking about doing a Gaara Naruto fanfiction called The Flower of Life, Thorn of Betrayal, so please be patient about updates. We will try to update this story weekly but if not then we are probably caught up in work at school and will try to get it the next update in as soon as we have the time.

Ja Ne,

Rae-chan ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Hey guys! The next up coming chapters might seem a little rushed and if they do I'm sorry. I realized later I kind of switch from 1st to 3rd person a lot I'm so sorry if it bothers you (bows). But thank you guys for supporting me (TT_TT) it means a lot. Oh and keep the names coming for the name of the boy that Lucy and Gray will be raising; I have been getting some really good ones and it helps a lot. And I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I had finals fun right but I'm back and working on chapter 4 as we speak.

Thanks as always'

Miyako Yukimura

-In the forest Lucy's POV-

Gray and I walked deep into the woods to cover our scents so Natsu couldn't sniff us out. We finally stopped and I sat down on a log.

"Lucy, we can camp here tonight."

"Ok Gray, that's fine with me."

"Cool, I'm going to go get some fire wood", Gray said as he was walking off.

"Alright, I'm going to go explore a little."

"Fine, but don't wander off to far.", he said like he was scolding a small child.

"(Giggle) yes sir", I saluted.

"Ya ya miss smart ass, but I mean it. We are deep in the forest, I don't want you to get hurt….ok?", Gray said with tenderness in his ebony eyes.

'Wow he is really cute... no Lucy now is not the time to be thinking about crushes and besides your last one ended up in flames' (AN: hint, hint ).

"Lucy, you ok?"

"Ya Gray, I'm fine."

"Alright it shouldn't take me long to get the firewood, so be back in about 15 minutes or I will come look for you. Got it?"

"Ok, I will be fine. I will see you in 15 minutes.", and with that we both walked off in opposite directions.

Shortly there after, I came upon the most beautiful lake I had ever seen it was hidden by a cave and led out in a dome where the lake laid. The most beautiful flowers bloomed but my excitement was short lived buy a stream of tears that spilled from my eyes.

"I really left, didn't I? I thought it would be kind of a relief.", I continued to cry letting all the past years tears out that had built up. Everything from my friends shunning me to Lisannas hatred and even the loss of my hope for me and Natsu; it all just spilled out.

"Why do you cry child?", a voice came accompanied by a gust of wind.

I looked up from the ground, where I had knelt from the force of my tears, when I saw the most beautiful sight ever. Gold wings laced with silver, it was a beautiful dragon….. wait.. DRAGON!?

"A _**DRAGON?**_", that was the only thing I could manage to say.

"Yes my child I am indeed a dragon. My name is Daichi; I am the king of the dragons."

"King?"

"Yes, now tell me why you shed such sad tears."

Then Lucy told the king her whole story form her mother's death to her father's treatment and the pain caused by the betrayal of her friends and the pink haired dragon slayer she thought she loved.

-Back to Gray-

'Its been over 15 minutes. Should I go after her or should I give her some time?... I think will give her another 10 minutes and if she is not back by then I will go looking for her.' gray thought while sitting down the firewood and preparing to light the fire.

"Lucy I hope you are ok" gray was not concerned about her physical well being she could take care of anything in these woods; but he was worried for her mental well fair.

- Back to Lucy-

"That is quite a tale my girl", Daichi spoke with sympathy in his voice.

"Yes it is, hearing it all out loud like that makes it sound like some kind of cheesy tragedy doesn't it?", Lucy said with a sad half hearted chuckle.

"I have just realized I don't know your name child."

"Oh my apologies, my name is Lucy Heartfelia." she said rising to her feet.

"Ok then Lucy, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked her curiosity peaked.

"How would you like to be my successor?"

"What, why do you want me."

"Lucy, I have seen your character through all your hardships. You wish no harm on the ones who wronged you; you only seek to prove them wrong, though I see great changes to come for you, I also see you would never wish harm on anyone, that much is clear.", The dragon spoke proud. "But from what I can tell that Natsu boy deserves it.", he said in a slightly peeved tone earning a laugh from Lucy.

"(giggle) You might be right about that. But why a successor?"

"We dragons pass on our magic to other dragons to preserve it so the magic can carry on. But I have found no such dragon.", Daichi said with a sad tone in his voice as he finished his sentence.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with me? I'm human."

"Yes, but in certain instances humans can inherit the dragons power and take over their position."

"The dragon slayers.", she said with sudden realization.

"Well… yes and no. It is true the first dragon slayers were used for this, but the dragon slayers of today have become corrupted by the time they were your age. The purity in them has almost all been lost. While I foresee your appearance may change, I see no sign of that purity changing.", Daichi the Dragon King said honestly to Lucy. "You are the only creature, dragon, or human I have seen this quality in... So Lucy will you accept?"

Lucy thought about this. It was what she hoped for; a chance to become strong. But then an image flashed through her mind. 'Gray', she thought, 'I can't leave him after all he has done for me'

"I will on one condition", Lucy said standing straight with fire burning in her eyes. This made the dragon look upon her with curiosity.

"Oh, and what would that be my child", Daichi asked curiously.

"I will be your apprentice or successor or what ever if Gray can come along with me."

"Ahhhh, the young man that accompanied you along this journey after quitting the guild with you. Hmmmm, well I suppose that would be acceptable, what kind of magic does he use."

"Why do you want to know what kind of magic he uses?", Lucy said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy I have permitted for the one called Gray to accompany you to the dragon world where the training would take place, but for the first year of your training you will be secluded in the forest to train your senses. That means you won't be able to see this Gray for a year."

"Oh I see." Lucy said with a disheartened look.

"But after that you will be able to see him. The training itself should take about four years.", Daichi said trying to cheer the girl up.

"Ok, well if it's only for one year I guess…. But what does that have to do with Gray's magic?"

"I figured from the way you described the young man, he wouldn't want to sit around for four years. So depending on the magic, I might be able to find someone to train him as well."

"Ok, he is an ice mage."

"Ahh, I see. Well then, I do have someone he can train with."

"So, will Gray become a dragon slayer too?"

"No, he will not."

"Why is that", Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because ice wizards have a unique property about them, their magic is imprinted on them and it can not change; once they learn ice magic it becomes like a snowflake and they can not learn any other magic besides ice magic. The training he will receive is on how to control and strengthen his magic. Not to learn a new one."

"I see", Lucy said while pondering on what the dragon just said. "I will go get Gray and see what he thinks. He was actually expecting me back 8 minutes ago. I will be right back."

And with that Lucy ran off back to camp to get Gray.

Miyako: Ok, I think I did a pretty damn good job.

Lucy: I think so too.

Gray: I agree even though I wasn't in this chapter much.

Miyako: Gomen, but you will be in the next one.

Natsu: Speaking of not being in the chapter, where the hell am I?

Lisanna: Ya, me too.

Miyako: SHUT UP… geez you will get your turn soon enough. Anyway thanks for reading and thanks to leoslady4ever for the name suggestion. I know it was for the kid, but when I was writing this chapter and trying to think of a name for the dragon king I thought of the name you suggested. I think the name Daichi suites him perfectly.

Daichi: As do I.

Miyako: Yep so again thank you until next time. Keep the reviews coming and the name suggestions. Love you all. Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hay guys sorry it took me so long to publish this but I'm back whether you want me too or not. But as I was typing this one I realized something. I didn't warn you, about what you may ask well… this story will not be forgiving, I hate stories where the party involved in hurting the main character is forgiven. It just doesn't sit well with me in all honesty it pisses me off. Its like forgiving someone who cheated on you and then going right back to them to get hurt again. (Sigh) Ok not the best analogy but you get the picture. Now some may be forgiven but not all. The reason I'm telling you this now is because some people like the forgive and forget stuff, but not me. So I'm sorry if this ruins the story for you but this is what I decided, but I hope you will continue to read the story.

Love always

Miyako Yukimura

-Lucy POV-

"Gray, I'm back"

"Lucy, good I was just about to go looking for you. Do you know how worried I was when you didn't come back?" Gray was obviously worried. And somehow…..that made me happy.

"Sorry Gray, I didn't mean to worry you" I gave him my sweetest smile.

"It's fine" Gray said with a blush "So where were you anyway?"

"Oh shoot, I almost forgot! Gray follow me" I said turning around and running at full speed hoping King Daichi was still there.

-At the lake normal pov-

"Gray I have someone I want you to meet, and promise me you won't freak out"

"Ok, Lucy I promise." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Daichi you can come out now" just as she finished her sentence the dragon king descended and landed on the lake.

"D..D…D…DRAGON!" Gray shouted. Then immediately put Lucy behind him in a protective manner.

"It's alright child, I will not harm you." Daichi said warmly "Perhaps it would be easier to talk to you in my human form." Just then a soft golden light surrounded the dragon. After the light faded a beautiful tall man with golden hair that had silver highlights, and his eyes were silver with cat like pupil…

"Wow, Daichi I didn't know you could do that!" Lucy exclaimed as she stepped from behind Gray.

Daichi simply smiled, "Yes it is something all dragons can do Lucy"

"Ok, hold on a minute" Gray interrupted "Lucy what's going on here" he asked staring at her with his arms crossed.

"Gray I will but umm….."

"But what?" he asked.

"Well could you put some clothes on first?" Lucy said with a slight blush.

"Huh…" Gray looked down and found he was in nothing but his boxers. "Oh hell I did it again." He turned back into the forest to look for his clothes, while mumbling about how it always happens. Lucy just giggled. (Gray striping *drool*)

-Back at fairy tail normal POV-

"Where is she?" Levi shouted with a panicked voice. Followed by a worried Wendy, and a nervous Happy and Gajeel ran behind her trying to calm his girlfriend down.(Gajeel and Levi are dating and he just got back from a mission when he found Levi a few blocks from the guild he talked to Lucy but had no major connection).

No answer.

"Some one answer me damn it." just then Mira walked out to face her she handed her a letter. She quickly opened it.

_Dear Levi, Happy and Wendy _

_I love you all and I thank you for staying by my side all this time. I got kicked off the team so I left fairy tail to get stronger. I asked Master to call you back after I left but trust me I'm fine I will be back in a few years. I love you all and I will miss you._

_From,_

_Lucy_

Levi crumpled the paper and broke down sobbing.

"Levi, where's Lucy-nee chan" Wendy asked on the verge of tears.

"You bastards I can't believe you did this to Lucy. All she did was love all of you and care for you and she never spoke words of hate about any of you even when you all ignored her. You have no idea how much that hurt her, she called me crying all the time because she was so sad and so lonely. She finally found a place to call home after she left her cold hearted father who ignored her as well" Levi yelled while Gajeel held her trying to calm her down, to no avail. And a little spark of remorse crossed their faces, they had forgotten how bad Lucy was treated by her father. she always seemed so happy, so they naturally forgot how bad she had it.

"Its not like we wanted her to leave" Erza defensively interjected.

"Yeah she we just wanted her off our team because she was just holding us back", Natsu said with a shrug. Levi was about to punch him when someone beat her too it.

"Master what was that for!" Natsu said clutching his cheek.

"SHUT UP NATSU!" Master yelled. "You all make me never had a place to call home she never had anyone love her, at least you had someone in your lives at one point, Lucy had no one."

"Master that's not fair how can you pick favorites" Lisanna yelled. "I thought I was the favorite", Lisanna finished under her breath"

"Well your not my favorite you selfish brat"

'He heard that' Lisanna thought.

"And Lucy is the only one here who isn't selfish, she never thought of herself when it came to the guild or blamed any of you when she was being ignored. She was a kind child and I loved her like a granddaughter and I couldn't stand to see tears in her eyes as she left. Thank god Gray went with her so I know she is safe, otherwise I would be sending you all to hell in a hand basket!" Master finished yelling and the guild stood silent except for the sobs of Happy, Wendy, and Levy.

"Will she be coming back?", Happy asked between tears.

"Yes she will in a few years I hope." Master answered "I hope you all learn your lesson and grow ½ a brain to never treat your guild members like that again or I swear there will be hell to pay." and with that master left.

-Back with gray and Lucy normal POV-

(AN while it was at fairy tail, Lucy and Daichi explained the situation)

"Lucy are you sure about this?" he asked with a sad voice as he thought of not seeing Lucy for a year, and it killed him.

"Yes Gray I am sure." Lucy said with a determined look in her eye.

"Ok I will agree, but Lucy I want to tell you something first"

"What is it Gray?" Lucy said with a happy smile.

"Lucy… I love you" he said with a serious voice. Looking her directly in the eye.

Lucy's face fell in shock and all she could think was _**'**__**What!?'**_

Miyako: Mwhahahahahahaha I bet you all hate me right now.

Rae-Chan: You bet I do.

Miyako: What!? Why do **you** hate me?

Rae-Chan:(pouting) Cuz I want to know what happens next jerk.

Miyako: Well just be patient. All will be revealed in do time. Oh and the next few chapters will have time skips so be prepared. Sorry I'm not very good at summing up training so I'm kind of going to skip through that ok. As always plz review Ja Ne.

Rae-Chan: you will tell me what happens next (pulls out a sludge hammer)

Miyako: Hey…. what are you going to do with that. (Asked in a shaky voice)

Rae-Chan: Oh trust me, you don't want to know. So tell me what happens or else.(grins sadistically)

Miyako: Umm hold that thought (Runs away)

Rae-Chan: Oi get back here, shorty. (Chases)

Miyako: Nooooooooo! I'm too young to die! AND IM NOT SHORT ,I'm fun sized!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey everyone its Miyako again I have some news its not bad but its not good either. My editor is having some …. Problems (aka she got grounded) so we had a bit of a delay with this one. And I could try my best to edit them but I have dyslexia so it makes it kind of difficult and reading my grammar errors can't be fun for you guys. If that wasn't bad enough my computer crashed and believe you me I cursed up a storm, so bad that I think Revy (from black lagoon) would blush and not just any blush a Hinata plush. But I will try my best to get the next chapter up by next week. And again I am really, really sorry. but enough apologizing you can flame me for that latter. But on with the story, I hope you enjoy the chapter. K love you all

Miyako Yukimura

Disclaimer: (god do I really have to keep doing this sigh) I don't own fairy tail and its original characters.

-Lucy's POV-

"….. Come again", I asked Gray.

"Lucy, I love you", Gray said with a kind but stern voice.

"Oh, I thought that's what you said... um Gray can I ask you a question." I said with a calm, shy voice.

"Of course Lucy what is it" I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Why the hell do you love me?", my voice was louder than I intended.

"Well….how do I say this", Gray closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. " I guess if I had to sum it up it would probably be because of the way you smile or the way you have a spring in your step every time you walk, or they way you care about everyone, you can be very cruel at times but that's what makes you… you", Gray said opening his eyes and gently smiling at me. "No matter what I know none of that will ever change and no matter what happens I ….. I love you Lucy."

After he said those words I felt tears form in my eyes. No one has ever said that to me, no one has ever wanted me. He gave up Fairy Tail for me and followed me in to the woods to help me train, he stuck by me through the months of isolation. I realized that every time I saw him I always felt better and my world gets a little brighter every time we talk.

"Gray!", I yelled jumping in to his arms as I let a few tears fall. All Gray did was hug me and let me cry. "Gray, I love you too" I said happily as the tears slowly stopped.

"I'm so happy Lucy!", Gray exclaimed hugging me closer. "I will never let any one hurt you again, not Erza, not Lisanna, not even flame brain, I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Gray!"

-Back at fairy tail Normal POV-

'I can't believe my Lucy left. What happened?', Natsu thought to himself while cupping the cheek where Master and Gray had hit him. 'Wait, did I just say _**My**_ Lucy?. And for that matter why did Gray go with her? Are they together or something?' Natsu felt a pang of jealousy at the thought. 'I swear if he lays his hands on what's _**MINE**_ I will burn him in to a crisp.' Just then Erza interrupted his thoughts.

"I cant believe they are gone. Why did they leave?"

"I don't know.", Natsu replied.

"I can't help but feel it's my fault.", Lisanna said with a fake expression of sadness on her face, then she hugged Natsus arm. ' Yeah right, I'm glad that weak blond bimbo is out of the way, Natsu is all mine now. Honestly having the guild ignore her was easy enough, all I had to do was flash puppy dog eyes and say _"I don't think Lucy likes me very much."_ and everyone started to hate her. She was tougher than I thought though it took her a lot longer to leave than I originally planned.' Lisanna happily thought. (AN: Bitch, am I right? ;3)

"I know why Lucy left.", Happy said walking away from comforting Wendy and Levy; his voice was abnormally cold.

"Really, why?", Natsu asked looking up with a twinge of hope.

"Natsu you really are a dense fool.", everyone was taken aback by the exceeds statement. "Lucy loved you Natsu but she saw that you didn't feel the same way so she was content being by your side. But when you started to ignore her she was deeply hurt yet she still loved you, but when you kicked her off the team and after all that, her heart finally broke.", Happy said with sadness and anger lacing his voice. Natsu became visibly regretful. "I just hope Gray can heal her heart", Happy finished and walked away. At the mention of Gray, Natsus face became apparent with jealousy and hatred' and his fist erupted into flames. "He will not have what's _**MINE**_!", Natsu said harshly under his breath while storming out of the guild.

-Back in the forest normal POV-

After Lucy calmed down she began to speak again pulling away from Gray but not leaving his arms. "Gray I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too Lucy"

"Ahem", Daichi interrupted. Gray and Lucy totally forgot he was there. "Well Lucy and Gray congratulations but its getting late, we should probably go to the dragon world. Gray I will take you to meet Yuki now."

"Yuki?", Gray asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes she is the dragon you will be training with for the next year."

"Ok I guess but Lucy are you sure about this?"

"Yes Gray I am. But don't worry a year will go by like that and then we can train together for a while" Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy wait here, I will drop off Gray and be back to pick you up" Daichi said while opening a gate to the dragon world.

" Lucy before I go I want to give you this", Gray said pulling something out of his pocket.

"A ring!", Lucy exclaimed. It was beautiful. It was a silver ring with an ocean blue oval sapphire with three diamonds on either side.(AN: if I find a good pick I will let you know) "Gray where did you get this?"

"My master gave it to me before she sealed the demon and said give it to the girl I fell in love with.", Gray said with a sad smile. Lucy put the ring on and it fit perfectly.

"Gray are you ready?" Daichi said

"Yes", Gray replied and started to walk to the portal.

"Gray", Lucy yelled.

"Ye-", Gray was cut off by Lucy's lips pressed against his.

"I will see you soon", Lucy said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you soon", and with that Gray walked into the portal.

Miyako: so how do you like it? I personally think its my best chapter yet.

Natsu: Yeah like anyone would read this crap.

Miyako: Natsu….. I'd shut up if I were you.

Natsu: now why in the hell would I do that.

Miyako: (evil grin) because I can make you wear a pink maid outfit.

Natsu: read the damn story plz this bitch is crazy. No, no get that away from me.

Miyako: oh common Natsu it comes with a matching feather duster.

Natsu: (runs away)

Miyako: looks like I have to chase him (sigh) well review plz. Until next time Ja Ne

Rae-chan: Heh sorry guys about the fact that I got grounded but I fixed the problem and I don't intend on letting it happen again so again I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Heh also chapters will be edited a lot quicker now so keep reading please! Love you all! ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about the late chapter; my dog got his leg amputated. He had cancer but it didn't spread past his leg so we were lucky. It has been a lot of work getting him adjusted but he's better now, he is a huge dog so yeah. Between that and finals it has been a roller coaster. But it's summer so I should be able to update much quicker. Anyway thanks for the reviews and the suggestions for the outfits. I took down the authors note but if you guys want keep them coming. Love you all!

Miyako Yukimura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Time skip 1 year later normal POV

A sudden light flashed in the forest and two figures stepped out. The figures were Lucy and Gray. It had been a year since they had seen each other and a lot changed. They stood there for a moment just staring, taking in each others appearance.

Gray was wearing an ice blue tank top with a black leather jacket. Perfectly showing off his more developed abs. His pants were ripped dark wash jeans, with a belt that had a silver buckle with a dragon around a snowflake etched into it. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and around his neck was his trademark necklace. His hair had gotten a little longer, although not too much, it also became a little wilder in a kemptsexy way. His body became more chiseled and defined, he also got a little taller. Over all he was hot (oops I meant cool he he he)

Lucy on the other hand had a dark blue corset like mid drift top that showed off a little cleavage, over that she had on a black leather jacket that came up above the belly button and was zipped up to a little below the base of her breast of the top that rested a just below the bust. She had black short shorts with a silver chain dipping just below the shorts with all of her keys and others on them. She had black lace up high heeled (not too high but practical) boots that came just below the knee. On her hands she had dark blue fingerless gloves with her ring that Gray gave her proudly displayed. On her neck she had a black choker with a small silver dragon medallion hanging off of it. Her hair had grown to her thighs, it was parted to the left so her bangs framed her face, it was straight but a little wild like Grays. Her once pure gold locks now had 3 inches of silver on her tips and her bangs. Her body had become more lean and curvy and her bust got about a size and ½ bigger. On her right arm was a silver dragon wrapping itself around her arm, the tail started a little on the neck then coiled down to where the head was a little on her hand. But the most noticeable change was her eyes they became a silvery blue with a beautiful shine almost like the moon. She was a goddess.

After standing their for what seemed like an eternity they got the biggest grins on their faces. They ran towards each other, and Gray caught Lucy and spun her around as they laughed. After a while he set her on the ground and they stared at each other. Lucy ran her fingers through his hair.

"Gray, I missed you," she spoke softly as she looked into those gentle eyes she loved so much.

"I missed you too Lucy, my Lucy." Gray said mimicking her soft voice, at that they pressed their lips together in a gentle but passionate kiss. Suddenly some one cleared their throat causing them to break apart.

"(cough) I hate to break this up but you guys have some things to take care of.", Daichi said in his ever wise tone.

"Oh yeah, like what?", Lucy growled out clearly not happy that her romantic reunion with gray was interrupted.

"Like where you will live for the next three years and finishing your training.", Daichi calmly replied, over the year Lucy had become more feisty, she was still kind and for the most part even tempered and caring. But if you challenged her she would not hesitate to punch you to get her point across and the dragon king had the scars and to prove it.

"(sigh) He's right Lucy, is there a town nearby?" Gray asked as he looked down at the woman in his arms. Calling her a girl anymore would be an insult.

"Aye theirs one a little east of here. Just follow me," and with that they went through the woods completely relying on Lucy's heightened senses.

They came upon a town called Deki-sokonai (AN: The bastards, you'll find out why). ", and here we are," Lucy said with pride. She was ecstatic that she could rely on her new powers and be right.

"Sweet now lets get some food and find a place to stay. Maybe find a place to stay but first I want to catch-up with you." Gray said pulling Lucy into his arms and breathing the words into her ear with a low husky voice that made her weak in the knees.

"I couldn't agree more," Lucy sensually said, pressing her body to Grays earning a smirk from him. They were leaning closer and closer, their lips just a hairs breath away. Then a loud noise broke them apart. The sounds of a mob yelling, _kill the beast, destroy the monster, die, just die, _were screamed. Then a faint whimper of a child followed by silent pleas to stop rang through Lucy's ears. Something inside her snapped and her pupils slit like a dragon, she ran at full speed towards the crowd with Gray on her heels. She pushed her way through the crowd only to find a scene that she knows will haunt her for the rest of her life. A little boy looking only to be about the age of 4 curled up in fetal position being kicked and profusely bleeding. His right leg was twisted; his head had a huge gash and looked as if it had been beaten in with a pipe. He looked horrible but what really got to her were his silent pleas and the villagers obvious enjoyment.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, are you all insane!?", Lucy yelled and the crowd went silent.

"What are you talking about? We are killing the demon nothing more to it. You're outsiders, you wouldn't understand.", one of the villagers said nonchalantly.

"Yeah that dark magic he has in him will be gone forever, he always managed to escape us, but not anymore. The beast must die.", another shouted, the crowd working itself up into another frenzy. And with each passing second Lucy's rage built, she couldn't comprehend why she felt like something was going to burst. She would have gotten mad regardless of who the child was, but for some reason she felt she needed to protect him no matter the cost. And she was ready to shed blood if anyone hurt him in any way, shape, or form. When she finally couldn't take it anymore she burst, a loud roar spilt from her lips and made the ground quake. She then rushed to the little boy and cradled him in her arms, with her dragon slit silvery blue orbs she glared at anyone that tried to approach.

Gray furiously pushed aside the seemingly unbreakable crowd after he heard a roar that was akin to a dragon. When he got there he saw Lucy hugging the small child in a protective manner, her eyes daring anyone to try to take him from her. She seemed like a animal protecting her young, relying purely on instinct and ready to kill or die for the child's sake.

"What happened, what's going on with Lucy," Gray asked in a hushed voice to Lucy and the child.

"Ah, I see.", A voice startled him from behind, it was none other than the dragon king Daichi.

"Wait, where the hell did you go," Gray asked in a some what annoyed tone. "and what is wrong with _my_ Lucy?"

"Well, I went in the forest looking for something of use, but I heard Lucy's call and rushed back.", Daichi simply answered, then he proceeded to cross his arms and close his eyes in thought. "and as to what is wrong with Lucy is quite simple, she found her child.", Daichi said as if he were talking about the weather. Gray just stared at him as if he was a magical unicorn wearing a toupe riding a unicycle singing Ave Maria

Gray cleaned out his ears and hit his head slightly as if clearing water out of his ears, then he looked back at Daichi, "…. Come again."

"(sigh) It's quite simple, when dragons come to the human world they may make connections with human children and adopt them, which if they do the children can become dragon slayers if trained. That's what happened with me and Lucy and all the other dragons and dragon slayers. It's true I saw a pureness in Lucy that you wouldn't normally find, but that was more of a reason to give her, explaining the bond is something I saved for when we had a better relationship." Daichi explained.

"Ok but what does this have to do with Lucy," Gray asked crossing his arms while regaining his composure.

"(sigh) Well it's rare but since dragons create a bond with their children they develop traits like dragons. Sometimes physical traits and sometimes mental. There are set types of traits for lack of a better term. Like genes from a parent, some are common and others are uncommon. They will be stronger for two reasons, one I am the dragon king and have the most power in the realm of dragons. And two I have never created a bond with a human or dragon so the bond will be extremely strong, and I am glad for that since Lucy will be my heir and my only child. To be honest the only things that will separate her from a dragon is the way she gives birth and that her human form is her natural form with no dragon form. So to sum it up Lucy's dragon instincts kicked in and she has recognized him as her hatchling, and because of this when she saw him hurt she reacted like this. The only way that she will calm down is when she can insure his safety since dragons are very protective." Daichi explained. "Well Gray you need to go get her.", Daichi said as he patted Gray on the back.

"But if I get close won't she see me as a threat,"

"No you're her mate, her partner for eternity, dragons would rather die than hurt their mate or child." Daichi stated with a serious expression.

At the mention of the word mate, Gray turned 50 shades of red (AN: get it he, he, he, or was that a stupid joke?) "I…I see (cough) well I guess I will go get her.", Gray said walking with his chest puffed out to try to regain some pride.

"Oh and Gray," Daichi said with a smile. Gray stopped mid step not turning around. "good luck with being a father.", Daichi teased.

Grays face turned so red and you could see a puff of steam come off his head. Then gray thought for a second. 'wait I'm going to be a FATHER!? Me and Lucy haven't even…(blush)' Gray thought with a slight panic. 'no time to worry about that now, I need to calm _my_ Lucy down and take the kid to a doctor.' At that thought Gray made his way to Lucy. From that encounter they would all enter on an adventure of love, happiness, joy, passion, sadness, anger, jealousy, pain, betrayal and most of all family. This is only the beginning of the story that is about to unfold.

Me: well what did you guys think

Lucy:grrrrrr

Me: Whats wrong?

Lucy: They're hurting my baby! Why did you write this? (steps towards me with a glare)

Me: (backs away) It was important, completely necessary.

Lucy: (advances)

Me: Well I'm going to die, so Gray can you take care of the shout outs.

Gray: (sigh) Yeah but you better run when she gets like this there's no stopping her.

Me: I will take that to heart, now wish me luck and if I die tell Rae-chan to take care of my betas. And tell Ranma, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga I love them.(they're my betas)(runs away)

Gray: ya, ya, let me get my notes out. Ahem Miyako would like to thank SINDER-CHAR for my outfit ideas. She thinks they were fantastic, she would also like to thank cutey650kuto for Lucy's outfit I would also like to thank you for that also thanks anyone that gave ideas and to please keep them coming because she would love to have them for other chapters.

Me: (phew) I finally lost her anyway I also wanted to thank Shan282 for the great review. I also wanted to thank 4Eva Dreaming too and don't worry the bitch is going to pay he he he he ha ha, ha, ha, mawaaahahahahahahaha….. Vengeance will come in the very near future. Oh and one more quick note if you leave in a review in a language other than English please leave what language its in some where in the review. It might seem stupid but I want to translate (you don't have to translate them I will do that) so I can read them, because whether good or bad I love to hear from you guys. So thank you and thanks for reading and _**review**_!


End file.
